The entire disclosure of Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-234236, filed Oct. 25, 2011 is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a printing method.
2. Related Art
An ink jet printer that performs printing by ejecting a plurality of kinds of ink to a medium has been developed. In such a printer, printing is performed in such a manner that once an image of a lower layer is formed using any ink, a color image is formed on the image of the lower layer.
In JP-A-2001-246767, recording of white ink is shown prior to recording of quick-drying ink. In addition, a part of both may be shifted. In JP-A-2009-56613, recording of the white ink, used in the base, on a large area is shown.
There is a case in which colored metallic printing is performed by ejecting a color ink on ink (metallic ink) having a metallic luster. In such a printing, in a case in which an edge of an image by the metallic ink and an edge of an image by the color ink should be aligned with each other, unless an image is formed by ejecting ink so as to align both in an accurate manner, a metallic image of a lower layer protrudes from a color image. The metallic ink is more visually conspicuous than the color ink, and therefore an image quality is significantly reduced when the metallic ink partially protrudes at the edges of the image.